War in time
by Magicians of the Yami
Summary: A dark time is coming. Three Dark Magicians are caught in the middle of War. They must train, or fall to doom and darkness, and the rule of the zombies!. Read! (and Review Please!)
1. Training Grounds

Joan: Hi whoever that is reading my story!!!! I dun own Yugioh and Dark Magician.. and I think you heard of my friend, conz. Puppyfriendship as her pen name...  
  
Yami Joan: shut the nonsense!!!! Start with the dangie storie!!!!!  
  
Joan: huuumummmmmmmmm, I think I can't spell anything right, so.. Sorry of I spell anything wrong.  
  
Dark=Dark Magician Celtic=Celtic Guardian Chaos=Magician of black Chaos Luster=Black luster soldier Magic=Dark Magician Faith=Magician of Faith Mystic=Mystic elf DM: Dark Magician  
  
!@8$^&#@*9^#&@*(^!&*#@(#^&#*)$^&!*#(!^#&@*(  
  
Chapter 1, Training grounds  
  
The spellcaster and warrior pals are both from the same watch the whole year, so they became best friends. They even try to room together, but the pharaoh does not think that the warrior can trust the dark spellcaster.  
  
"Celtic and Mystic will report of the Stern Mystic for their lesson. Dark, DM and Magic will go to Chaos. They will inform you what to do." The pharaoh stretched. He needed the magician of black Chaos to choose between the three magicians for the new student.  
  
"Magic, you will try to do the spell binding circle?" Chaos tested the young mage. "Dark, try to protect your self, Faith, wait to see who is hurt and then heal him. I will look for the new student. One of you will teach her magic." After that, the teacher left.  
  
"SPELL BINDING CIRCLE!!!!!!" Yelled the more powerful mage. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!" DM work on a spell of healing. The smoke cleared, to reveal the purple robe magician unconscious on the floor.(A/N Magic is the blue robed one, DM is the red robe one)  
  
!&*()#@&$@*^&*(!#^#&*(#meanwhile at the Throne Room*@&()$^@&*(!^%&($&*$()#&*$()!  
  
"Chaos, here is Dark Magician Girl, call her Magi. Which teacher will you think suit her?" the pharaoh asked. "I wish to let her choose. Magic is the best to use and control his magic powers, but he cannot control his temper, DM is better at tactics, but he is not suited to be a teacher." Chaos refuses to name the third magician training.  
  
"what about the third? You teach three magicians, I believe." "The last, is Dark. He is not able to teach and is bullied by Magic. The Magic level is not good, but he has a good temper and he is quiet." "I think Magi can choose. Let her know the three first." Magi nodded. Just then the door creaked opened.  
  
"Master?" The door opened to show DM sporting Dark and Magic behind him. "I cannot get the counter curse" seeing the pharaoh, they bowed down.  
  
!#&(*#^$&*(%^@%#*$#*&$&*!^#@&*)&$&^*$)&$_$#+$|@(#$*@^#^%!&_+)$^&@$#(^$&#@$%@ ^$!!  
  
Joan: sorry!!!! But I gtg... please read and review!!! 


	2. Who shall be Master?

Joan: Hi again!!!! Pleaz review!!!! I need more ideas...  
  
Dark: Shut it!! Why am I bullied???!!!????  
  
Joan: huuumummmmmmmmm, sorry, but I need you to shut it now....  
  
Dark=Dark Magician Celtic=Celtic Guardian Chaos=Magician of black Chaos Luster=Black luster soldier Magic=Dark Magician Faith=Magician of Faith Mystic=Mystic elf DM: Dark Magician  
  
Dark Magicians are all about 16 or 15 years old. Dark Magician Girls are about 10-11.  
  
!@8$^&#@*9^#&@*(^!&*#@(#^&#*)$^&!*#(!^#&@*(  
  
Chapter 2, Who shall be the real master?  
  
"Get Up!! Can you not see that your classmate is hurt?!?!?!?!?!?!" The pharaoh placed the hurt teen on a table Chaos dragged with his magic. Magi looked around while the pharaoh tended the wounds. So, these are the spellcaster they were talking about. She can tell that they are all different, by their actions. Two other girls were sitting beside her now.  
  
"So, you are the new girl, right?" Asked one of them. Magi do not need to stare at them to make out that they too are Dark Magician Girls, also. "Yes. My name is Magi, and may I have your name?"  
  
The silver haired girl spoke up. "My name is Silver, because of my hair. Her name is Kate." She pointed at the brown haired girl beside her. Magi can make out the other two Dark Magicians behind their Master, Chaos.  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" Asked Kate, "I think you will want Magic, he is the best out of the three." Magi do not really know her, but she felt hatred in her stir. "You will need to beat me first, in able to get him. I want him to train me."  
  
They stopped talking when the pharaoh sat back down. The teen is as good as new. "You have perfect timing, Magic, Dm and Dark. Here are the new girls that you will meet and get to know better. They will each choose a master, out of you three."  
  
"Magi, you can stay with silver for now, I believe she will show you around. Kate, you can go to Faith. While you three." Chaos glared at his students, who quickly bowed their heads. "You three are a disgrace. Magic, why do you have to hit Dark So hard? DM, you need to work on your magic with luster. Dark, you need to move more. I suppose you can learn some with Celtic." "Yes master." The three Teens walked off as they were told.  
  
&*@#($%^@&*(%$&)!^#!*&(^Meanwhile The girls &!*#(%&$(!^&*(^&*^$%^@#$@#$^  
  
"Hey Magi! How about you meet my friend first? Her name is Mystic. She can show you around with us." Silver worked on a spell, and they appeared in front of Mystic's room.  
  
!^&*#@^$*)$&*!^&*#(%@&#(%$(&!^#@&*($^@)$^*#)&*@&%!_*!#*@)@+|(*@_E@+|!  
  
Joan: Sorry!!!!! Im having a block.... I need more help!!!!! R+R pleaz!!! 


	3. Unexpected Meet

Joan: Hi!!! Im back!!!! Joanne: Took you long enough.. DM: Joan does not own yugioh!.... if she did,... You won't want to know. Joan: Just to tell you, Mgician girls are 14 years old, and Mystic is 15. !@#$%^&*()@oi&u^%$#%^&iw)&(^#^&*(@^$&@%$@&#&_@&@&*@)^*&#^@%&*%^*%^&  
  
Pop!! Mystic was in shock to find 2 Dark Magician Girls in front of her. "What are you doing here? I thought you will meet the Dark Magicians" But she let them in all the same. "That Stern Mystic. always drives me and Celtic nuts. He wants us to meditate the whole 4 hours!!!"  
  
Silver piped up. "But at least you can see some things, right? We need to sit and watch Magic pick on the other Magician. did you know who is better at teaching, though? I am hopping I will not get Magic"  
  
Mystic looked around before answering. "Do you want to meet the Magicians? I know where to meet them, or where they usually go." The two nodded eagerly.  
  
Mystic led them down the hall, hoping not to any grumpy Magicians on the way.  
  
@#$&**&^%$#@@#$%^&&At the same time in Celtic's place!@#$%^&**&^%$#@$#@#$%^&**  
  
"Celtic, can you teach me some dodging tactics?" asked a sore and tired Dark. The training was not all he wanted it to be. Magic knocked him out 3 times in the hall on his way here.  
  
"Sure!! But we need to get to the training grounds again" Celtic smiled up at the magician. Even though Magic, DM and Dark are 17 years old, Dark treated him as an equal, not a 15 year old. "I thought you hated that place" said dark, confused.  
  
True, Celtic hated that place, but he just got a mental link from Mystic that there are 2 Magician Girls with her and they want to meet all the masters. Even though he does not know magic, but he can talk mind to mind with all elves. "Just say it is a change of heart"  
  
As they trotted down the hall, (Celtic changed into a green tunic and dark took off his hat and armor and put it in a locker*he can move it*) No one can really tell that they are 2 of the younger students in the palace.  
  
!!!!!!!&&%%43227^^&*())AT mystic's place#%7#$5^@456234623452(%$$&&*()_%$^^^^^^&*((  
  
"We are here!" exclaimed mystic. The place it self is . Dark. They can see DM, jumping and trying to twist in the air, but they did not see magic. "Wow, this place is HUGE.." whispered Silver. Mystic let out a gasp.  
  
"How may I help you ladies?" asked a voice. As the girls spun round, they say a pale Magician. "Why, Magic, why are you not attacking the wooden dummy over there?" spat Mystic. Even though Magic can destroy her in 1 move, she wanted to know.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it" He sneered. Magi shivered. This guy gives her the creeps!! "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!" yelled a voice behind Magic. Magic deflected it and spun around to meet the attacker. "Curse of the Fiend!" he yelled back.  
  
"Magical hats!!" "Thousand knife!" "Cross of Doom!!" "De-Spell!" Mystic groaned. They are at it again. Celtic whooped and cheered, freaking the 2 Magician Girls out. ("Magical cylinder!") "Don't do that, and how did you get here?" asked Mystic, but was interrupted as there was a loud Bang.  
  
Both Dark Magicians stood still, as if frozen, then Dark Collapsed. "Not again." groaned Celtic, "Dark, Make that the 4th time now!" he got over and helped him up.  
  
"Not you again!" grumbled Magic, "always trying to hit me with a spell." "Never hurts to try," retorted Dark, able to get up once again, though his wounds are still there.  
  
Magic sighed, and walked off. "People never learn." Mystic healed the wound as the girls stared in shock. They did all that so quickly, and they are allowed to get away with it?! "I forget to tell you about Celtic." aid Mystic. !@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*())$#$%^#$$%^&*()_(&$@!#%**()*%#&*()/-**%$^&(_++(%@@?M^  
  
Sorry! That is all I can go today. 


	4. Prepare for Battle

Joan: Ahhhhhh! Save me from my brother!! (runs away from wooden sword that Abe is using to kill) Joanne: -_-lll Joann: stupid light.  
  
@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*())$#$%^#$$%^&*()_(&$@!#%**()*%#&*()/-**%$^&(_++(%@@? "I forget to tell you about Celtic." Mystic grumbled. "He is the most annoying person you can come across." "Nice to meet you," Smiled Silver. Obviously he comes all the time to freak Mystic out.  
  
"Who is that?" whispered Magi, pointing at Dark. Without the hat and armor, Dark, Magic and DM all look the same. "He is one of the Dark Magicians that is for sure." answered Silver. The Magician stretched and Celtic led him to the next training field.  
  
"Can't he destroy the Celtic Gordian in one blow?" asked Magi. If that is so, that Celtic will be alive no more. "No, No, they are best friends!!" said Silver. "They----" But she is cut off by a sudden horn call that drowned out all other movements.  
  
"The Lord of the Dragon's Horn call!!! War is here!!!" Mystic Summoned all her magic and connected the intercom the pharaoh told her to do when she hear the horn. "All spellcasters please report to the Main entrance. Plan B. All Warriors please report to the back entrance. Dragons, Plan C. Now, GGOOO!"  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't live, Celtic." said Dark. "The Zombie freaks are too dumb to do anything bad" Retorted Celtic. "Dark! MOVE IT!!" Yelled Magic.  
  
"Silver, Magi, Kate," Wisped Mystic. Kate had just joined them. "Please keep you future masters alive. They are always in the front of the stampede to get to the Zombies. Ill get you to the main entrance." With that, she left to talk to the three magicians. "She treats us like a 16 year old, but we are only 14," Kate Groaned.  
  
Soon, Mystic returned with the three Dark Magicians, armors are fully clad. "They will show you where to go. They will tell you plan B. Magi, Kate, and silver, fallow Magic. DM and Dark always go the wrong way." Silver smirk and saw Dark and DM fly off, at the wrong way only to be caught but Magic's staff.  
  
"Wrong way, you dolt!! It is no wonder that Mystic made me lead them to the palace." With that, he walked off, beckoning them to go with him. "Man, no sense of humor." complained Dark. He disappeared with Dm as they teleported away. !@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*()_@#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$#%&(*047)^8795&^85^889%^&$74%63 Joan: Dat's All!!! 


	5. Battle Cry

Joan: Ill not blab and ill get on with the story !@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
"Magi, it is?" asked Magic as he strolled down the hall with the three girls. "My name is Magic, and I am the best Dark Magicians around this place" "Big Deal," Muttered Neo the Magic Swords man. "I rather Dark Command my troops then you, you don't care about what the others want to do".  
  
"He IS in control of your group," Said Kate crossly. "So shut up!" Magi groaned inwardly. As she was about to ask about plan B, they arrived, and the battle started. Clashes of metal and magical attacks can be heard all over the place.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" asked Chaos. "Or there will be none of them left for us to kill." Magi saw that Dm and Dark are both firing away at the Zombie monster in front of them, just so they can catch them in a net that the warriors now hold. She also saw a group of Zombies sneak up on the 2 Dark Magicians, who is still firing away.  
  
"Behind you!!" yelled witch of the Black Forest and Magi at the same time. Dark spun around and hit them away with his staff and grinned. The battle ended when the blue eyes white dragon blasted the whole army with a roar and chewed up the rest.  
  
!@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$* (  
  
Mystic was mad at someone, and Dark Elf and Witch of the Black forest (known as Elf and Black,) had told her to stay away from both Celtic and Dark. Black wanted Dark for a long time, and Elf wanted to get Celtic.  
  
Mystic herself liked Celtic and she knows nothing about Dark. Why, she could have swore that the Girl, Magi have liked the Magician. 'Ill talk to her about it'.  
  
!@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
"Magi, let me tend your wound! Gah, you need to loosen up." Silver pulled her upright. Magi refused to be tended because she saw that Magic, Dm and Dark all have wounds that they don't want to be tended, ether.  
  
"Ill bring you to Mystic. She will make you drink that potion of hers, you hate it."  
  
!@#$%^&*()_________________)(*&^%$#!#$%3$@#%$^&*(++0-&(&^$_%^$#$@#@@678$0  
  
"OW!! Man, Mystic really is in a mood today," Commented Celtic as he dragged Dark up the stairs. Mystic healed him extra hard on the field, and as result, his hand is numb from any feeling. (Dark is trying to get to the battle field so he can cut up a few more zombies, and run away from the medication)  
  
"Stop being stubborn! Dark, you will die from blood loss." Celtic saw movement on the other side of the hall, and when they draw closer, he saw Silver and Kate dragging Magi to Mystic's room also. "HEY!! Do you have to deal with a stubborn Spell caster also?" He called.  
  
"Celtic! Hi! We are here to see mystic." Greeted Silver. "Magi here needs a healing. We all do." Magi looked up to see Celtic dragging a hurt Dark with a bloody trail. Thankfully, Mystic was there, and she healed Magi quickly.  
  
"Dark! Stop moving around! Do you want me to pock you in the eye?" Magi and Silver looked over, and stifled a giggle. Celtic had to tie Dark to a Bed to stopped him from moving to the door. !@#$%^&*()_________________)(*&^%$#!#$%3$@#%$^&*(++0-&(&^$_%^$#$@#@@678$0 


	6. Search for old friends

Joan: Ill not blab and ill get on with the story  
  
!@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
"Mystic? Is it possible that you let me out of this room?" pleaded Dark. Magi and Celtic grinned and Silver signed. "That will not work a second time, MR." warned Mystic. She hated Dark pleading about everything. "Aaaawwwww, little Darkie begging mean old Mystic?" commented a voice. With that, a spell his Dark so quickly, Dark had no defense.  
  
"Magic, can you pick some other time to hit him with a spell!?!?!" yelled Celtic. "That could have killed him!" "Too bad, He hit me with his pathetic little spells first!" "Shut up, Magic. We are here to tell them the request of the pharaoh." Dm said. Celtic noticed Silver blush when ever Dm took charge.  
  
"There will be a contest about the three of us. He wants us to choose a troop to command, and then we will see which of us is the better commander for the other monsters." Dm said. "I suggest you go and pick some stronger monsters for your troop. Please tell Dark that when he wakes from the spell."  
  
Having said his part, Dm left the room. Celtic can tell that Magic wants to say something to Magi or Silver, but before he can get the words out of his mouth, Mystic kicked him out of her room. "He should shut up sometimes," Said Silver. "I can heal him easier this way anyway, so stop it!" commented Mystic as she got to work. !@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
"Did you hear that? The three magicians will get their own troops! I hope Magic or that Dm will not bust in and take our child" Gossips filled the air as the three Magicians try their best to choose their troops. They know that this will affect the rest of their lives, so they wanted to get the best.  
  
"Celtic, can I borrow your cloths?" ask Dark late one night. "I need them so the people will not stare at me as if I am a monster, but as their level." "Sure!" Celtic help Dark Don his cloths with difficulty and he tied up Dark's hair. Dark muttered a thanks and sneaked out of the palace.  
  
!@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
Dark went to a stream that use to help him think when ever he is a small child. Before the pharaoh found him, and before the troubles. He always met his best friends here, Neo, Celtic's older brother, and Mystic's twin sister, Dark Elf. Having snuck out of the palace and in a place that no other people to gawk at him, he change back to his old cloths magically.  
  
With a sigh, he lied back into the soft grass, and breathe the fresh air. Magic is from the City, and started before Dark at such things. Dm is from the palace normally, and Dark is from the wild country.  
  
!@%734678%^&*45056&*(^7($6*45^$67^*^&*%$3456u69567$%^7-0(*76%^%#4@56$%6  
  
" 


End file.
